Restless in Genoa City
by ShawnMcClean
Summary: The residents of Genoa City are in the midst of some of the most turbulent trials. Lauren Fenmore deals with her unraveling relationship with Jill. Jill deals with the arrival of Nina. Nikki lays down the law to Noah's friend. Kyle and Summer go to battle. And in the end, the return of a Genoa City resident promises to turn the lives of everyone UPSIDE DOWN.
1. Chapter 1

SCENE ONE

**The Chancellor Mansion**

"She's NOT staying here." Jill finalized, before finishing off her drink and slamming the glass down on the table. "And that's that."

"In case you've forgotten Jill, this isn't just YOUR house. I have just as much a say in who stays and who goes as you. And if I have to put up with COLIN, then YOU are going to just have to deal with Nina." Esther quipped.

With a slight smirk, Nina glared at Jill and then she chuckled. "Sounds fair to me."

"Oh please, you wouldn't know fair if it jumped up and slapped you in your poorly dyed hair." Jill quipped. "Listen, it's no secret that I'd rather go on with my life pretending that Nina Webster never existed. But if you MUST stay here, let me remind you that you are a guest of Esther's. Therefore, I don't expect to see you around here...and definitely not anywhere near any of MY things."

Nina laughed. "I assure you, you don't have to worry about me taking an interest in any of your uhh-..." she glanced down at Colin who sat on the couch. "THINGS."

"I resent that." Colin muttered.

"And just how long are you going to intrude? A day? A week?-"

"Jill, does it really matter?" Esther interrupted. "Nina is a guest of mine, and a friend of Katherine's, and-"

"Oh please Katherine didn't like the woman any more than I did."

"Katherine and I were great friends!" Nina exclaimed. "How could you stand there and say that?"

"Oh sure...by the time she was old and senile, she learned to tolerate you." Jill looked down at Colin, and then she looked around the house. "Well I guess house meeting's adjourned, right? Now can my husband and I get back to what we were doing?"

"Oh Jill please spare us all the details." Nina said shaking her head.

"Careful dear, your envy is showing." Jill spoke, just as the doorbell began to ring. "Oh for Heaven's sake...am I going to have to put a NO TRESPASSING sign on the door?" she called out, as she walked to the front door and opened it. Seeing Lauren standing there, Jill smiled curiously. "Lauren-..." she whispered.

"Surprised to see me?" Lauren called out. "Jill we have to talk about what you've done, and I'm not leaving until I get some answers. REAL answers this time." she finished, before pushing her way into the house.

SCENE TWO

**Jabot Cosmetics**

"And I was thinking that since the GBJ Project is so successful, we could really get it in syndication, and maybe get the first season released on DVD." Jack spoke as he stood up from his desk and walked around to sit on the edge of it. "In fact, I was talking with Jill earlier about possibly going into the archives and pulling out the footage of the original Glow By Jabot kids, and tie it in-..." he looked at Kyle. "You know, sort of like a package deal."

Silence.

"Of course then we'd have to probably get Jill to pose nude for the cover of the DVD release." he finalized before chuckling.

"You don't have to do that." Kyle answered, still not looking up from his phone. "I'm listening to you Dad, I'm just multitasking."

"Well I'd appreciate if you could multitask while engaging me in conversation, especially since this is YOUR neck on the line and you're in control of this entire GJB project. Which I must say, you're doing an incredible job, despite your total lack of interest in any of our recent business meetings."

Kyle sighed. "It's just a lot going on."

"A lot with this brand new fiancée you've waltzed back into town with?" Jack questioned. "She's definitely beautiful, but-...MARRIAGE Kyle? Don't you think it's a little-"

"Let me guess: EARLY?" he said before chuckling. "Dad, Emma and I have been dating for over a year now. We're in love, and I knew that no one here in Genoa City would understand. But luckily for us, none of you HAVE to understand it."

"But you were just in a total different headspace when you left. You'd just heard the news about Summer, and you had such a complicated relationship with her, and-..." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to be sure that you know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams, Dad. Don't you remember how that feels? When you married Phyllis and you felt that the two of you were going to spend the rest of your lives together?" He paused, and then sighed. "Okay, maybe that was a bad comparison, but-...Emma and me really love each other. This isn't a hoax, or some random thing that just happened. She's going to be my wife...and this is something that's permanent. And I know it may seem unconventional for you all who know very little about her, but for us, it all feels just right." he spoke confidently.

SCENE THREE

**Summer Newman's apartment**

"Summer, no offense, but what exactly gives you the right to say something like that to me?" Emma said, sitting on the couch.

"Look, the Glow By Jabot project is a reality series, and I'm sure even in Oklahoma they have television channels that show reality series. You know what they are all about, and you just-...you don't bring the necessary 'presence' onto the screen that is required."

"Says who? YOU?"

"YES, ME!" Summer exclaimed quickly. "Emma, I really don't think you should take this personally. I mean, I'm sure you'd do well behind the scenes like Kyle, or possibly as a prop girl or something, but-...you're not a star. You don't have what it takes to be a star, and trust me...I know these things. I was a spokesmodel for Jabot BEFORE I landed this job."

"And how exactly did that work out for you? I remember something about popping pills?"

"Okay, you're really trying to hit below the belt, but it won't change the fact that you just DON'T CUT IT." Summer replied aloud. "It's as simple as that."

"Well luckily for you, you aren't the EP. Luckily for ME, my husband to be IS the EP."

Summer threw up her eyes, visibly annoyed, and Emma shook her head in slight amazement.

"You're unbelievable." Emma whispered as she glared into Summer's eyes.

"Just admit it, will you? Once and for all...I've seen how you look at Kyle. I've HEARD your advances toward him, and I've even caught you asking some of the interns to diminish some of my screen time. So I want to hear you say it, Summer." Emma called out as she stood up from the couch. "Tell me that your REAL problem with me is because I'm about to marry the man that YOU love. That's what this all is, isn't it? You're JEALOUS."

SCENE FOUR

**The Newman Ranch**

"Come in sweetheart." Nikki said with a smile as she widened the door, allowing Noah to come in.

Behind him entered Draya, and then he closed the door behind her.

"Well where's Courtney? She on the way?" Nikki questioned.

Noah looked around awkwardly and then he half-smiled. "Uhh, actually no. She got held up at work, and then she said she had to run some errands, so I just decided to bring Draya."

Nikki's eyes met Draya and a chilly smile forced itself onto her face. "Oh well hello Draya."

Draya half-smiled and then timidly waved her hand.

"Well..." Nikki continued as she turned and guided them into the living room. "Noah your mother is on her way, along with Mariah. Summer called and said she had some things to tie up with her new show, and your grandfather of course is-"

"Still shutting himself off from the world." Noah interjected before shrugging. "I really wish I knew what we could do."

"Oh honey don't we all?" Nikki replied. "I think until he gets Newman Enterprises out of the grips of Adam once and for all, he'll just-...stay there. I mean I've tried everything within my power to bring him out, but-..."

"Sounds like depression." Draya cut in.

But seeing the expression on Nikki's face, she once again withdrew herself, and sat down on the couch silently.

"You know, Draya could be right." Noah said as he poured himself a glass of water. "I'm thinking maybe Dad should see a shrink."

Nikki laughed. "That will be the day. You know how Victor is. He's a very proud man...very self-sufficient. He wouldn't feel comfortable with a psychiatrist coming in to evaluate him. And I've definitely already tried it anyway." She looked at Noah and smiled once again before sighing. "So enough about Victor...how's work going?"

"Well...Adam definitely isn't the best boss in the world, but I think I'm getting used to working at Newman again. And...despite all of the chaos going on around there, it just feels like I belong, you know?"

Seeing the inspiration in Noah's eyes, Nikki gleamed with pride.

"That's because you DO belong." Draya interjected, as Noah sat next to her. She smiled from ear to ear as she playfully nudged Noah in his side, but then seeing Nikki's disapproving eye, she slowly moved away.

"Uhh...can I get you two anything while we wait for the others?" Nikki called out. "Miguel made the most moist and delicious batch of cookies that I think I've ever tasted. Absolutely divine." she said, before quickly turning and walking off into the kitchen.

Noah chuckled at his grandmother, and then looked at Draya. "You're awfully quiet. I don't think I'm used to that."

"Just taking it all in." Draya responded, looking around the living room. "It's not every day I'm sitting in the living room of Victor Newman. I mean, of course I've heard all about it, and I've dreamt of how it would feel, but I never thought I'd see the day."

"It's just a regular old house." He said shrugging. "Besides, the REAL dream would be sitting beside a hot guy like me, right?"

Draya laughed. "Always the modest one, Noah Newman." she stammered sarcastically as she continued laughing.

Yet over in the corner, Nikki stood watching the two of them, completely not amused.

SCENE ONE

Jill closed the door and followed Lauren down the hall, almost in a childlike manner.

"Lauren, I'm so glad you've decided to talk this out with me. I mean, we're sisters and-"

"How the hell could you betray me?" Lauren exclaimed, spinning around to face Jill. "You SOLD half of my company to some stranger, and now you're expecting me to come here and try to rationalize things with you?"

Awkwardly Colin stood from the couch. "I'll just head upstairs and get prepared for later." he whispered.

"No...you stay right there." Lauren demanded, with her eyes still fixed on Jill. "You-...you SUED me for half of Fenmore's. You inserted yourself into my LIFE, into my BUSINESS...and-...Jill I accepted you as family, and THIS is how you repay me?"

"It was a business decision, Lauren. Nothing else."

"A business decision that could possibly RUIN me! Oh, but of course you don't care about that, do you? You sold half of the company for your own selfish gain because at the end of the day, no matter how many years pass, Jill Abbott still only looks out for number 1...JILL ABBOTT."

"You're being unreasonable." Colin attempted.

"And YOU." Lauren began, turning to face Colin.

"This has your disgusting little dirty fingerprints all over it. So what did you get out of it, Colin? Huh? Did you owe the mob more money? Did one of your ridiculous little schemes backfire? Huh? How did you convince my loveblind sister to sell half of a COMPANY that she owns? Because I know this wasn't just on a whim."

Jill sighed and looked down at the floor. "Look, Lauren I know you're angry, but-...we can sit down and hash things out."

"I don't want to hash anything out. You see, my father is DEAD. And all I have left of him are memories, and his company. A company that I watched him build from the ground up. A company that allowed me to live comfortably my entire life...a company that I have put my own blood sweat and tears into Jill. And the MOMENT you found out that you were nothing more than some bastard child, you set out to find a place in this world. Oh, and as soon as you got an inkling that your father could possibly have had money...and a legacy that he left behind, you sunk your teeth into it like a hungry shark. You didn't stop to think how I would feel about it, or your OWN kids...no, it was just all about YOU."

Awestruck, Jill glared into Lauren's eyes in disbelief.

"And I allowed you to. I allowed you to step in and take half of my company away, and I don't know...for some reason, I felt that maybe you'd matured through the years and you were able to take that and make something out of it. I thought-.." Lauren hesitated, feeling her emotions about to overtake her, and then she continued. "I thought that once I got used to the idea of having a sister around town and a business partner at the office, that maybe you'd learn how to coexist and get along with another woman. Especially one that is your BLOOD."

"Lauren, you know I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, ya kinda did." Lauren said with a pained yet sarcastic grin on her face. Tears had filled her eyes, and then she shrugged. "As of now, I am equal partner with a man I've never even heard of. A company that isn't even identified by the BBB."

"Oh please." Colin said. "His name is Sebastian Nichols and he runs a highly successful company in England."

Lauren looked at Colin for a second, visibly dumbfounded, and then she shrugged. "Oh...well I guess that makes this all alright, doesn't it? You didn't sell half of my company to a scam. You actually took the initiative to find a proper businessowner overseas to sell half of my company to without my knowledge. How incredibly thoughtful of you."

Colin smiled. "You see? We DO care about your feelings, Lauren."

"YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" Lauren yelled. "I mean...for Christ's sake...I am no longer sole owner of my own company. How the hell am I going to explain that to Fen and Scotty? Huh? How do I tell my children that their grandfather's company has been swindled out of my hands by none other than their ungrateful, greedy, conniving, vindictive aunt...JILL." she said, before returning her attention to Jill.

SCENE TWO

"You know that Summer isn't dealing well with Emma's presence, don't you?" Jack spoke.

Kyle nodded. "Summer's young and-...she's very attractive Dad, but she isn't the right woman for me. She still has a lot of maturing to do as far as I am concerned."

"And that is understandable, I just don't want her to be hurt in the process."

"She won't be hurt. I mean, she's moved on. Or at least she's pretending to. How many scenes have I had to endure of her making out with that Carlos guy, or flirting with Fen? I'd hardly believe that she was holding out solely for a chance at something with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Jack responded. "Kyle, Summer was crushed when you left town, and after the whole nightmare with Austin, she's been-...she's been pretty hell bent on trying to relive what could've been with you."

Kyle chuckled. "I understand that you care about her Dad, and so do I. But I'd be a fool if I were to give up what I have with Emma just on the small chance that I could have something with Summer. Emma is everything that I've ever wanted in a woman. She's smart, she's beautiful, she's incredibly kind, she-...she makes ME a better man."

Jack's eyes widened. "Whoa...well will you look at that? My son is legitimately in love."

"I am. And I'm going to make this work." he said, just as his phone began to vibrate. Quickly he looked down, and then he sighed. "Dammit."

"Something the matter?"

"Emma...she uhh-...she went to confront Summer about some of the schemes she's been pulling off camera for the show." Kyle responded as he stood from the chair. "I should get over there in case something goes wrong."

"Goes wrong?" Jack repeated. "They're both two adults...I'm sure they can handle a little disagreement. Besides, we haven't finished our meeting yet."

"Dad, no offense, but it's really going to have to wait." Kyle called out as he rushed out of the office.

Jack sat still in his chair, slightly curious. Of course he knew that Kyle was in love, but this was something different. There HAD to be more to the story.

SCENE THREE

"Jealous? Of you?" Summer quipped before rolling her eyes. "If you weren't already incredibly annoying enough, now you're beginning to show signs of desperation."

"ME desperate?" Emma replied with a smile. "That's completely unbelievable that you'd say that, seeing as how YOU'RE the one going through so many channels to get me taken off of the show, all because of your jealousy of my relationship with your ex crush. Summer, Kyle told me all about what happened between the two of you, and if his blatant disinterest in you wasn't enough, fate itself intervened and allowed you two to believe that you were SIBLINGS. It doesn't become more plain and clear than that."

"You know absolutely NOTHING about my life or what I went through with Kyle." Summer interjected. "And the only reason you've crashed into town making your presence known all around as his fiancée is because you are nothing more than an insecure country hick who can't live up to Kyle's standards. You knew it beforehand, but now being here in Genoa City and seeing how compatible he is with ME...you can't handle it, can you?"

"What I can't handle are your delusions, Summer. Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to let you know that I'm not going anywhere...no matter what you do or say. I'm going to remain on the GBJ project, and I'm going to remain right at Kyle's side...whether you like it, or NOT."

SCENE FOUR

"And here we are..." Nikki spoke with a quaint smile as she re-entered the room carrying the tray of cookies. "They are simply delightful."

Both Draya and Noah took the cookies, and after a bite, Draya's eyes lit up. "Wow...these ARE pretty incredible."

"Miguel's the man." Noah explained, looking at Draya. "I keep intending to kidnap him and hold him captive at my place, but-"

"But you'd have to clear a path from the doorway to stove, wouldn't you?" Draya interrupted, before laughing.

Noah joined her in the laughter, as he rolled her eyes. They both laughed, until Nikki cleared her throat aloud. "I wonder what's keeping everyone. I don't want the food to get cold."

Noah looked around, as if expecting everyone to just walk in at once, and then he frowned. "I don't know...I guess I should call mom and Aunt Vicky and see what's keeping them."

"Yeah." Nikki responded, sitting next to Draya and smiling. "It'll give us girls a chance to talk."

Noah, with his phone in hand, quickly exited the living room, allowing Nikki to turn around to face Draya. "So...how are you enjoying your time in Genoa City?"

"It's pretty great. I'm really trying to get accustomed to some things."

"I hear you're working for Jill Abbott now." Nikki responded.

Draya hesitated for a moment, and then she smiled. "I don't know if I should admit to it. I've been filled in on a little of the history that you two share."

"Oh dear, well Jill will be Jill." Nikki said with a slight chuckle. "I think the more that you get to know me, the more you'll understand that I'm typically a very easy woman to get along with. As long as you're a respectable woman with morals and values, then-" she shrugged. "We're fine."

"Well it's good to know that I'll have another ally around here."

"I wouldn't jump to such rushed conclusions." Nikki remarked, standing from the couch. Without waiting, she continued. "Draya, I've noticed that you and my grandson have become fairly close friends."

Confused, Draya frowned. "Yes, he's pretty awesome."

"I'm sure. And while I am very aware that Noah is a friendly guy, I can't help but bring your motive into question."

"Oh great." Draya chuckled. "Now you sound like Courtney."

"Well, she is his wife." Nikki retorted. "In fact, I wouldn't blame her one bit if she called foul on this thing you have going on with Noah."

"THING? It's called we're friends." Draya explained. "And I must admit, Nikki...I wasn't expecting this, coming from you. I mean, I'd heard you could be a bit judgmental, but not necessarily all-out accusing."

"He's extremely kindhearted, handsome,-" Nikki paused. "RICH...heir to the Newman fortune, and last but certainly not least, Draya...he's married."

"I'm very much aware." Draya responded. "And do you know what? The longer I sit here, the more I am convinced that this isn't just your impression of me. Why do I get the feeling that Courtney has already gotten to you about me?" Draya questioned.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell interrupted them, and with a stern glare, Nikki took a moment to remain still, looking into Draya's eyes, and then finally she turned and headed to open the door. "Miguel, I've got it." she called out.

Leaving Draya alone, Nikki headed to the door and opened it.

"Grandma!" Faith exclaimed as she ran and leapt into Nikki's arms.

Nikki stumbled back a little, but with a loving smile, she began to laugh. "Ohhh my darling sweet granddaughter. I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed, before refocusing her attention on Sharon, who stood before her. "Hello Sharon." she said politely, but blatantly less welcoming.

Sharon nodded her head slightly. "hi." she said, before heading into the ranch. Stepping down into the living room, she looked around. "Where IS everyone? Nick? Vicky? And Noah said he was already here when he called me a minute ago."

"I'm right here Mom." Noah exclaimed, coming back from around the corner. He hugged Sharon and as he went back around to where Draya stood, he slightly frowned, seeing that something was wrong with her. "You alright?" he whispered, leaning in to her.

Draya hesitated for a moment, but plastered a smile onto her face. "Yeah..I'm fine. I just uhh-...I actually forgot I've got a ton of work to do in preparation for one of Jill's meetings tomorrow, and-"

"Ahh no. You don't have to leave, do you?"

"You're not going to hate me, are you?"

Noah chuckled. "Just a little. But I understand." he remarked, before hugging her.

As Draya held on to Noah tightly, her eyes opened to see Nikki glaring at the two of them, and slowly she pulled away from him. "I'll uhh...I'll text you later or something." she said, before heading off. She waved goodbye to Sharon and Faith politely, and then glanced at Nikki, as she exited the Newman Ranch.

"Gone already?" Nikki questioned after hearing the front door close.

Noah sighed. "I guess she was busy." he replied as he sat down on the couch.

With a devious smirk, Nikki shook her head. "Aww what a shame." she answered.

SCENE ONE

"Lauren, we understand that you're upset. But what you have to understand here is that this decision was mutually beneficial to all parties involved. It gets Jill away from Fenmore's, where even YOU have expressed her lack of involvement in recent dealings, and, and it was a financially sound decision for Jill and myself, and for Sebastian Nichols, he was able to buy into a wildly successful company." Colin paused for a moment, and then smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I think we should all just take a collective sigh of relief."

"RELIEF?" Lauren repeated in disbelief. "This is unbelievable. Totally un-freaking-believable. Jill, how could you allow this-...this CRIMINAL to convince you to do something so STUPID? You have already degraded yourself immensely by even staying with the man who has used you and your money time and time again. How many lies has he told you? How many brushes with the law is he going to deal with before you decide that enough is enough? And while I've stood back for a while, trying to be a supportive sister, and watched you grovel and cater to this man's every whim, YOU were going behind my back sabotaging me...FOR HIM!"

"Colin has absolutely nothing to do with this Lauren. I mean, for crying out loud...it was a business decision. It had nothing to do with our relationship. Lauren you have to know that I love you." Jill attempted.

"If only you loved yourself as much as you claim to love everyone else." With disgust, Lauren looked at Colin. "THIS man has done everything in the book to double cross you and the people that you love, and you've stayed with him through it all. You've tarnished Katherine's memory by ravaging through this house looking for something as miniscule as a necklace, and why? Because you wanted to pay off debts...debts that HE has acquired. And now, you've turned your back on me...the ONE woman in this entire town that looks beyond the brash, selfish, rude woman that you are and accepts you. How COULD you?"

There was a tense silence that infiltrated the room as the two ladies looked into each other's eyes.

Jill quickly brushed away a few unwelcomed tears, and then she forced herself to smile. "Wow...it's always nice to get a reality check and to know who really cares about you." she whispered. And with that, she pushed past both Colin and Lauren and rushed up the stairs.

"Jill-" Colin attempted. He stopped once he realized that he couldn't stop her, and then he looked at Lauren. "Well, I certainly hope you're proud of yourself. You've adequately put us on notice of how you have tolerated us for the past few years."

"Correction, Colin. I've tolerated YOU only because of Jill. But as of now, it stops." she replied, before attempting to walk away. "Now move the hell out of my way."

Colin stepped to the side slowly, allowing Lauren to storm past him and out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

SCENE THREE

Summer stood at the window of her apartment, overlooking the downtown area, and once again, images of Kyle and Emma flashed before her eyes. The sight of Kyle's lips and hands all over Emma's thin and frail body were enough to make her sick, and with a frustrated grunt, she turned around just as her phone began to ring. Quickly she rushed over to grab it.

"This is Summer."

"Summer, it's Freddie. I uhh...I wasn't able to secure that private interview that you requested on the Leanna Love show as of yet."

Summer scowled. "Isn't that what you get paid for? To be my agent? Freddie, listen...I appreciate everything that you do for me, but if you don't get this done, and I mean SOON...I swear, I'll drop your ass before you even have time to Google the word unemployment."

After hearing the banging on her door, she quickly ended the call. "WHAT IS IT." she yelled out angrily, before swinging open the door. As soon as she saw Kyle standing there, she immediately softened. "Oh...Kyle. What uhh-...what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

Kyle looked off behind Summer, in search for Emma, and then he sighed. "I got a text from Emma saying that she was here and-"

"Great." Summer interrupted, moving aside, and allowing Kyle to walk in. "She WAS here, and then she left. Can't say that I was too disappointed."

"You really have to stop this war you have going on with her."

"That's funny...I mean, aren't you the guy telling me that my newfound way of expression, or as you so eloquently put it, being a bitch like my mother, was television GOLD?" Summer asked. "I'd like to think that my alleged war with your fiancée should be more appropriately labeled as job security. I keep my feelings of Emma public, and we all keep this GBJ Project on the air."

"But you see that's the thing." Kyle attempted. "My dad isn't going to call you out on it after everything that you've been through these past few years...he feels that this new 'personality' of yours is a reaction of all the trauma you've suffered, but-...look, whatever feelings you have for Emma, you have to learn how to control them."

"Control them?" Summer repeated. "Control them...hmm...let's see..." she sarcastically began to rub her finger along her chin, and then slowly she stepped closer to Kyle. "Why Kyle, you of all people should know how hard it is for me to uh...CONTROL my feelings." she whispered, before reaching up and caressing the side of his face. "Sometimes I just-...can't help myself."

"We're not going to do this." he replied.

"Maybe I should get you a beer. Will that relax you a little?" she questioned, before pushing Kyle, forcing him to fall onto the couch. Seductively, she crawled onto his lap, and then reaching behind him, she grabbed her phone which she'd dropped on table behind the couch, forcing her breasts into his face. "Excuse me..." she whispered.

"Summer-.."

"Oh relax. It's not like its something you haven't seen before." she replied.

"Summer...that's ENOUGH!" Kyle exclaimed, pushing Summer off of him, sending her stumbling down to the floor. Regretfully he looked down at her, but then standing up from the couch, he shrugged his shoulders. "You're acting like some random tramp, and that's NOT you. Look at yourself, Summer...you look absolutely pathetic. Now, the Jabot execs are telling me that too much of the focus is being placed on that on-screen circus you'd like to call a rivalry between you and Emma, and not enough on the Jabot product line. I'm here to tell you that it stops HERE!"

Silently, Summer gazed at Kyle with a betrayed glare, and with tears in her eyes, she began to pick herself up from the ground, with no words.

"Emma is my fiancée. I love her, with all of my heart, and we're going to be married within a couple of months. Whether YOU like it, approve of it, or NOT. And this battle you're trying to create with her...I'm telling you now, it stops here."

He turned to head out of the door, but Summer's next words stopped him.

"That wedding will NEVER happen." she replied coldly. "That woman doesn't deserve you. She's nothing more than some down-home bumpkin with little to no class, no knowledge of how to carry herself in public, and most of all...the two of you have NOTHING in common, Kyle! You enjoy the good life...look around us...THIS is the good life. She doesn't fit in, and she never will. How long do you think it will take before she grows tired of the fast lane, all of the attention that will be placed on her personal life, and she retreats out of the spotlight, back to her hometown...WITHOUT her loving husband?" Summer walked closer to Kyle, and she grabbed his face with both of her hands. "We-...we HAD something, Kyle. You and me...we had something special. Don't you remember? Don't you remember how we felt before you left for New York? Don't you remember the nights we wanted to spend together, but everything else got in the way? Kyle, you told me that you loved me!"

Filled with regret, Kyle closed his eyes, and gently he grabbed Summer by both of her hands, and lowered them away from his face. "We have no future." he whispered sympathetically. "I know it hurts for you to hear me say that, but we have no future, and we never will."

Summer looked into Kyle's eyes for confirmation, and though tears were falling from her face, she quickly wiped them away, and began to laugh. "Wow..." she whispered, before letting go of Kyle's hands and turning around to walk back to her couch. "WOW...wow wow wow...I can't believe this. I can not believe you're going to stand there and pretend that there's NOTHING between us, all because you've got your head up that BITCH'S-"

"Summer that's enough"

"It's NOT enough, Kyle!" Summer yelled. "I did this for YOU! I quit my grandfather's company...I left the spokesmodel position and let Mariah take it on, and then joined the competition just for the chance to rebuild something with YOU. You knew exactly what I was doing, and you knew my intentions and you played on them long enough to get me signed into a contract with this project. And now you're telling me that it was all one-sided? You're telling me that I'm CRAZY for feeling the way that I do because you feel nothing?"

Kyle stood quietly, looking at her.

"You know, I have heard quite a few stories about your mother...how vindictive, and manipulative, and dark of a woman she could be, and I'll be damned if you didn't grow up just like her."

Kyle nodded. "That's good Summer...just get it all out of your system."

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled dramatically. "I swear, I hate you. I hate you and I hate that BITCH. I hate her!"

"She's not a bitch, she's going to be my wife and I love her."

"And what the hell is so special about her? Huh? What is so special about Emma that you have rush yourself down the aisle and marry a woman that you barely even know?"

"Because she's beautiful, Summer. She's beautiful and intelligent and extremely smart. She makes me laugh...she's quirky and sometimes she says things before her brain can even catch up and-...and it's fine because I know that deep down that she always has the most innocent intentions. She looks at me and she doesn't have to say a word...I just KNOW what she's feeling and what she wants to say...and dammit, if I want to marry this woman and make her Mrs. Kyle Abbott before she dies, then that's what the hell I'm going to do!" Kyle's voice raised to almost that of an echo through the room, and then an awkward silence followed.

"What?" Summer whispered as she glared into Kyle's tear-filled eyes. "Before she dies?" she repeated curiously.

"She's the love of my life, and YES Summer...Emma is DYING." he called out.

SCENE FOUR

Draya stood outside of her apartment, and before she opened the door, Nikki's words echoed through her mind once again.

_"He's extremely kindhearted, handsome,-" Nikki paused. "RICH...heir to the Newman fortune, and last but certainly not least, Draya...he's married."_

The words "He's married" began to play back in her mind repeatedly, and frustrated, she turned around. She stuck the key into the lock, and after her apartment door swung open, she looked at her grandmother who sat on the couch.

"Grandmother...what are you-...I thought we discussed this. You aren't supposed to show up here." she called out.

Slowly, Lorie Brooks turned to look at her granddaughter, and a devious smile creased her face. "I thought it was time to make a nice familial visit." she spoke quaintly.

SCENE ONE

Lauren stood in the doorway of Fenmore's Boutique, and suddenly a flood of emotions shot through her. Her entire life's work had been placed in the hands of a total stranger. As tears filled her eyes, she stepped down into the boutique, and sitting down on the step, she placed her elbow on her leg, and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm so sorry daddy." she whispered. "I'm so sorry" she began to sob aloud helplessly as she closed her eyes in complete defeat.

SCENE FIVE

**London, England**

"I just got off of the phone with the bank. They agreed to extend the business loan to help us with the takeover." Sebastian spoke. He looked over at his wife, who still looked disappointed, and he half-smiled. "Well baby, this is what we've been waiting for, right?"

"I won't be satisfied until we get complete control." she spoke coldly.

"Well...baby steps, right?" Sebastian attempted, before pecking her on her forehead.

"Right...It's all about baby steps." Sheila spoke, as an evil grin filled her face.

Angrily, she turned and began to glare out of the window at the darkened sky.


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY ON Y&amp;R: Lauren lashes out at Jill for selling her shares of Fenmore's. Kyle reassures Jack about his relationship with Emma. Meanwhile, Emma sets the record straight to Summer. Nikki warns Draya to back off of Noah.

SCENE ONE

**Draya's apartment**

"No..." she insisted, as she stepped in shaking her head. " No...no you have to go. You have to go, NOW." she panicked.

"Oh would you RELAX?" Lorie called out as she looked at her granddaughter with mild amusement. "This is Genoa City...it's HOME for me."

"I'm aware." Draya responded. "I've read the articles...the scandal...even your last little 'attempt' here, trying to interfere with Victor Newman and Nikki."

"Must we go dredging up the past?" Lori questioned. "I'm merely here visiting my granddaughter. It's not as if we get to spend so much time together. Besides, Victor is as far away from my radar as possible." she hesitated for a moment, and then she narrowed her eyes. "How is he, anyway?"

Uncomfortably, Draya looked away from Lorie and then shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know?"

"Well I hear that you've become awfully 'quaint' with Noah Newman, Victor's grandson, so-"

"We're friends. That's it. And besides, no one really knows what's up with Victor these days."

Draya's comments piqued Lorie's interest, and her eyes lit up like a bulb. "Really? Do tell..."

"He's just down in the dumps about his company, and-..." she looked at Lorie and then shook her head. "None of this even matters. Grandma, if you're here to try and get a foot in somewhere, I'm telling you right now, it's NOT a good idea."

"So my granddaughter leaves home finally, and takes off to Genoa City in the hopes of becoming a top executive at some big corporation-"

"Not just ANY corporation...we're talking the Chancellor Foundation here, and that is the opportunity of a lifetime. And I will have you to know that I have a pretty damn good chance of getting in there with my degree, and especially now since I'm working for Jill-"

"Whoa...whoa wait minute." Lorie laughed. "Did you just say you were working for Jill? As in Jill Abbott?" Lorie looked at her granddaughter in disbelief, and then she sighed. "I knew there was a reason for me to be here."

Draya rolled her eyes, but didn't respond.

"You're going to go to that woman right now, and you're going to resign from WHATEVER position she's given you. Do you understand me?" Lorie called out sternly.

SCENE TWO

**Jabot Cosmetics**

Jack looked in the doorway at Phyllis, who stood gazing at him for a while, and then hesitantly she walked in. "So there I was, about five feet from engaging in the most relaxing, soothing, peaceful bubble bath of the century, and I get a call from your assistant beckoning me back to this place after what I already consider one of the hardest days of work in my entire career."

"Hello to you too." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, really? What is going on that is so important that it couldn't wait until the morning?" Phyllis sat down across from his desk and after crossing her legs, she waited impatiently for him to respond. "Well, don't kill yourself trying to explain any faster."

"I looked over the reports you gave me from the webs department and-"

"Pretty damn impressive, right?" she interrupted.

"To say the least." Jack stood up, and buttoning his suit jacket, he headed to the other side of his office and placed his hand in his pocket. "There's no doubt that we have a winning formula here, and our target demographic is eating it from the palms of our hands."

"That much is true, I just-...I'd like to know why you'd call me back here so late to discuss something that we could've celebrated tomorrow."

"Actually, I called you back here to discuss something a little more important." Jack said as he looked at Phyllis cautiously. "We need to talk about Summer and her recent behavior." he spoke.

SCENE THREE

**Summer Newman's apartment**

The room was deathly silent. In fact, Summer couldn't find the words to say in response to Kyle's outburst, and instead of saying anything, she sat down on the couch slowly.

"She's changed my life, Summer." he spoke. "I don't expect you or anyone else around here to understand that, but...she has made me see the world in an entirely different way. A way I'd never imagined before, and no matter what you think of her, she's going to be my wife."

"Dying?" Summer repeated, almost as if she hadn't heard any of the rest of Kyle's speech.

"We were in New York having the time of our lives. I took her out for her birthday, and sure she'd been a little under the weather all that week, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was the most incredible night of my life, just Emma and me walking down the streets of Manhattan, hand in hand...without a care in the world. Singing loudly and obnoxiously, dancing in the middle of the street, running in and out of bars, making friends with random strangers that were standing on the street corners." he flashed a pained smile as his eyes drifted off into the distance. "That was the night I realized that she had to be a part of my life forever. I'd been contemplating the proposal for so long, but that night confirmed to me that she was the one that I was meant to be with." He looked down, trying desperately to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes, and then he took a deep breath and looked back up at Summer. "Before I could even muster up the courage to ask her, she'd passed out into my-..." he held out his arms and then without words, he balled his fists and turned his back towards Summer.

"Kyle-...I'm-" Summer hesitated as she stood up and walked over to place her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I almost lost her that night. The doctors couldn't believe that she'd been so mobile and alert for as long as she had with the amount of blood cells she had, and the Leukemia cells that had formed on her liver."

Summer looked away, but couldn't help but cover her mouth in disbelief. "Kyle-"

"She's the coolest, most decent person I've ever met in my life, and yeah...maybe that makes me a bastard, but I want her around me at all times. I want to go to work and see her, and I want to come home at night and see her, and dammit, when I turn on the television, I want to see EMMA!"

"Well you have to be positive. I mean, who knows exactly how long she may have or-"

"You tell me about being positive when there are a million doctors staring you in your eyes and telling you that the woman you've fallen head over heels for may not make it through the year." he turned around to look at Summer and he shook his head. "It took a lot of convincing to get Emma here to Genoa City, and even more to get her to agree to appear on this STUPID show. I'm not going to allow you to ruin this for her...or for me...or for US, Summer."

Summer wanted desperately to respond, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she just looked at Kyle as he broke eye contact with her, and then slowly turned and headed towards the door.

'Kyle I'm-...I'm sorry." she whispered helplessly, stopping Kyle in his tracks.

He paused for a moment, and then without words, he turned once again and headed out of her apartment, closing the door gently behind him.

SCENE FOUR

**The Colonnade Room**

"I must say, I was very happy to have received an invitation to dinner tonight, Victor. I was even more pleased to assume that this was to discuss a possible future at Newman Enterprises again." Drucilla spoke as Victor took her by the hand and guided her down the staircase and into the dining room. "Well, of course I am aware of Adam's current reign at Newman, but I am also anticipating his definite and impending doom at Newman as well."

Victor smiled. "And that my dear is the reason I wanted to meet you." he spoke.

"Well..." Dru shrugged. "Not that I am downplaying my contributions to the company, but I must admit...I figured there'd be a few people a little higher up on the totem pole than I. Which begs the question, why ME?"

"I like your style, Drucilla." Victor spoke mysteriously. "And your knowledge of some of Newman's most intriguing and fresh innovations makes you an asset to my company."

"Uh huh..." Drucilla picked up her menu and placed it in front of her face, but continued talking. "And this has absolutely NOTHING to do with my husband, does it?"

Victor laughed. "What would make you ask such a thing?"

"Well...the fact that Neil was basically your lapdog for quite a number of years, and pair that with the fact that you haven't had a trusted colleague of that magnitude since, well at least from what I understand. And-...then the fact that someone as close to you as your own son could betray you and steal your company AGAIN...I'd say you were looking for something a lot deeper than innovative ideas, Victor." she pulled the menu down from her face, and with a quaint smirk, she looked at him. "You're looking for a trustworthy partner. A partner that you can rely on, as well as partner who can combine their assets with yours and buy damn near this entire town...a partner whose son is one of the wealthiest men in the world."

Victor leaned forward and slightly brushed his moustache as he chuckled. "Are you accusing me of using YOU to get to your husband?"

Dru smiled. "A lot has changed around here while I was gone, but Victor Newman...the almighty, all powerful changes not..." she responded quickly. "Tell me I'm wrong..."

SCENE ONE

"That woman is the epitome of an opportunist." Lorie continued as she stood from the chair and walked over. "I'm hoping you have something around here to drink." she said, opening the refrigerator. "I suppose I'll settle for water."

"Jill Abbott, and opportunist." Draya repeated in disbelief, before laughing. "You ARE aware that she's one of the richest women around here and-"

"And how, may I ask...did she acquire such a fortune? Why don't you sit down sweetheart, and let me tell you the story of Jill Foster and how she's screwed her way to the top and into the wallets of more men than I'm sure she'd care to admit."

"Uhh...totally not interested." Draya chuckled as she sat down. "Actually, I'd be more interested in learning why you're here and I know you well enough to know that you're not just here to visit me."

Lorie looked at her granddaughter, and then hesitantly, she looked away. "How's your father?"

"Dad's great."

"And your mother?"

"She's fine. I think it would be pretty cool if you'd actually pick up the phone and attempt to call them, but-...who am I?" Draya shrugged her shoulders carelessly and then looked at her. "Don't you ever want to be around for family gatherings again, or-...maybe I don't know...feel like you're a part of a family again? When's the last time you've spoken to my Dad?"

"Brooks and I have a very complicated relationship Draya. You know that...we always have."

"So instead of trying to mend that relationship, if for nothing more than being closer to your granddaughter, you decide to follow me HERE?"

"And thankfully I arrived when I did!" Lorie exclaimed. "You're working for the likes of Jill Foster, honey. Now I don't expect you to know the history, but let's just say...if not for her marriage to my stepfather...and yeah, you heard me right..MY stepfather, she wouldn't be where she is today. And we can't forget John Abbott, which of course didn't last long because of her disgusting affair with his son, and-"

"Okay, ENOUGH." Draya called out as she held out her hand. "In case you haven't connected the dots, my being Jill's personal assistant puts me one step closer to coming on board to the Chancellor Foundation."

"PERSONAL ASSISTANT?" Lorie exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind? She's got you running her errands? Sweetheart, you have a degree in Social Work...you-...you are a member of one of Genoa City's most affluent families...and you're settling for picking up Jill Foster's dry cleaning?"

"Please just promise me you're not going to interfere in any of this."

"ME? Interfere?" Lorie questioned sarcastically. "I just think that you're doing yourself a disservice, but I am aware that you are an adult, and fully capable of making your own...uh...'questionable' decisions."

"I'll take that." Draya said with a slight smile as she looked at her grandmother, and then reluctantly she sighed. "What do you say we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Oh no...I'm stuffed. I stopped in and got some takeout and well-...I kind of would rather hang out here." Lorie answered.

"Riiiight." Draya said, laughing. "Away from the public eye, correct?" she continued. "Grandma, tell me what's going on...why are you here, and why don't you want to be seen?"

SCENE FOUR

"There is no denying that Neil was very beneficial to my company."

"Too bad you didn't recognize that when he was there." Dru answered as she began to eat.

"Neil was a vital part of Newman and he was treated as such." Victor attempted.

"Was that before or after you passed him up for a chance to promote one of your sons, who was at the time hardly qualified to lead a kindergarten class down a school hallway, much less a fortune 500 company?" Dru looked at Victor, and then she chuckled. "Listen, can we just get past all of the pretenses? Neil was never an option for you. Neil never crossed into your thought process when it came to promotion...Neil was your trusty standby, nothing more, nothing less. And to me, on the outside looking in, you've had this time to sit back and reflect and now you see that the only way to get Newman out of the trenches and back on top, is if you get the dream team back together...starting with my husband."

"Well I'll be damned...how insightful of you."

"I try."

"And here I thought I'd have to buy dinner and put on a parade to get you to see things from my perspective." Victor continued.

Dru studied him for a second, and then she sighed. "I see things from your perspective, but child, let me tell you right now...Neil's not going anywhere NEAR Newman Enterprises again. And I must say, I don't blame him one bit."

SCENE TWO

"She's doing an absolute bang-up job on the GBJ project. I swear, I thought I was watching myself on screen for a moment." Phylllis boasted as she looked at her ex-husband proudly. "Jack, it really is a great opportunity for her, and just what she's needed after Austin's death, and-...well, you know how rough of a time she's been having these past few months."

"Which is why it's so hard for me to see her this way." Jack answered.

"I don't understand..."

"Red have you noticed a change in Summer? You know, does she seem a little...I don't know maybe off-kilter?"

"She seems a bit nervous, undoubtedly because she hasn't been on a hit television program before, especially with such heightened success and media attention..." Curiously she looked at Jack. "Jack, what are you asking me here?"

"I've been receiving a lot of complaints about Summer...from different people, and I'm not sure how to go about this the right way."

"Go about what? What exactly is it that you intend to do? I mean, she's a young girl enjoying her life, FINALLY...after what has been the most tumultuous year and a half that anyone could imagine. And let's not pretend here that she's some out-of control diva. My daughter doesn't have a difficult bone in her body, so these 'complaints' that you are alleging, sound to me to be coming directly from one person...and that's Emma Sloane."

"My son has been having a difficult time with Summer, as have some of the other crew members."

Phyllis looked at Jack, and then she shook her head. "When Kyle left town, and Summer was under the impression that you were her father, she was crushed. She was crushed at the prospect of losing the one man she actually had fallen for, and it was hard on her. Fast forward a few months, and she falls for Austin, and then to have him brutally murdered-...even YOU would have to admit that that's a lot to handle in such a short time frame, Jack."

"And I understand that Red, I genuinely do. I just want to be sure that behind the scenes, things are operating smoothly...between all of the cast members."

Phyllis shrugged. "They're kids, Jack. I mean, they've all had crushes on each other at some point. Summer with Kyle, Fen with Summer, now Kyle with Emma, and-"

"I'd hardly call what Kyle and Emma have a 'crush'...seeing as how they're going to be married soon."

"Okay, well we'll label it love then. What is the difference? I-..I have to say Jack, I never took you to be a guy who played favorites, especially when it comes to business. And right now, business is pretty damn good, is it not?"

Jack nodded. "I just-"

"I want you to take a minute and think about what you're saying here. If there's some thought in your mind of calling Summer out about her behavior, a behavior that you yourself have said that you understand...think about the repercussions it will have with the show." she walked around to Jack. "Think about what the GBJ project would be without Summer Newman...the evil misunderstood villainess that everyone loves to hate."

"She's not a villainess, and she's definitely not evil." Jack added.

"I know that...but America does not." Phyllis said. "And if this entire process helps her cope with the incredible loss that she's experienced this year, then so be it."

"So just like that...I turn a blind eye to everything that is going on with Summer and Emma and I allow things to continue to spiral out of control." Jack shook his head in disapproval, and then he sighed. "I can't do that."

"Well fine. Then fire Summer, and kiss the entire show 'goodbye', because that's exactly what's going to happen once viewers turn on the show and see that she's no longer there." Phyllis added, before walking past him. "You make the choice." She finished before grabbing her purse and heading out of Jack's office.

Jack stood there alone, in contemplation.

SCENE THREE

Kyle, holding a large paper bag filled with food, stumbled into the Abbott poolhouse, and threw his keys down on the table. Without even looking around, he began talking aloud.

"So I stop to get Chinese, and there's this group of girls huddled up together, and not that I was being nosy..." he chuckled. "Okay, maybe a little, but this group of girls were talking about what else...but the Glow by Jabot project. I mean, it was incredible. You would've thought they were talking about movie stars, or Oscar Award winners...and they were talking about you, and Fen, and Summer, and-...I just felt so proud listening to their opinions." he said as he removed the food from the brown bag. "Emma?" he called out, realizing that she hadn't responded from the other room.

Curiously, he walked back over to the door of the pool house to make sure he'd seen her car parked outside, which he had. Frowning, he walked back to their bedroom, and after widening the bedroom door, he saw Emma lying on the bed. "Emma?" he called out.

No response.

Panicked, he rushed over to her, and lifting her body, he began to kiss her forehead. "Emma...baby please. Please say something...please."

Slowly, Emma's eyes opened, and she frowned. "You smell like Sweet and Sour beef." she said, before looking around. "Uhh...what exactly is going on?" she said awkwardly.

Kyle looked at her, and then standing up from the bed, he shrugged. "You had me freaked out. I thought something had happened, and-"

"Yeah, you thought I'd decided to be dramatic and die in our bed, right?" she said with a chuckle. "While that's a nice touch, I think a hospital would be more appropriate. As a matter of fact, let me write that down on my to-do list." She giggled a little as she stumbled up from the bed.

"It's not funny." Kyle muttered, before turning and walking out of their bedroom and back out into the kitchen.

Immediately, Emma followed him. "Oh no...what's the matter? You're totally in your feelings right now, which denotes one of two things...Either you're cranky because something went wrong with production, OR you got chewed out by Jack for the little incident at the club the other night."

Kyle sighed. "I went to Summer's tonight."

Emma's smile slowly diminished, but without a big reaction, she sighed and began helping him remove the food from the bag. "And...how'd it go?"

"Well I only went because I'd gotten that text from you, and I wanted to go and make sure things didn't get out of hand."

"We were both very civil. Though, I won't deny that in my mind, a few images of Summer's head being the target on my dart board did present itself on occasion."

Kyle chuckled. "I don't like the way she's treating you, or going about any of this."

Emma shrugged. "Well, what can you do, you know? She's a big part of the show, and as much as I don't like her, she's very beneficial to the bottom dollar."

"Yeah well she's going to have to change the way she interacts with you if she wants to continue on with the show." Kyle said, before walking away.

Emma watched Kyle walk away, and with a sigh, she shook her head disapprovingly.

SCENE ONE

"Ahh...my granddaughter, the eternal conspiracy theorist." Lorie spoke with a smile. "I simply came here to catch up with you and not a moment too soon might I add. I get here and learn that not only are you becoming dangerously close to Victor Newman's grandson, but you're also Jill's assistant." She laughed. "It almost seems as if you're deliberately trying to make all of the wrong decisions."

"So what is it this time?" Draya called out abruptly. "Is it a scheme to put the screws to Victor and Nikki, or is there some sort of unspoken vendetta against Jill? Or-" Suddenly she stopped. "Wait...how'd you know about me and Noah?"

"Darling, the tabloids are everywhere, but if we be perfectly honest, it doesn't really bother me that the two of you have found some sort of mutual 'attraction'." she snickered. "If nothing more than to annoy Nikki."

Draya sighed. "I'm definitely succeeding in THAT department."

Lorie's eyes sparked. "Tell me more..."

"She thinks I'm overstepping my boundaries with Noah...and she's being absolutely ridiculous by thinking that I'm trying to seduce him. I mean-...he's a great guy, but he's married and the last thing I want to do is interfere in that."

"Well, you know how I feel about that, honey. I live by the motto 'may the best woman win', and sometimes that doesn't include the current wife." Lorie looked at Draya. "So...Nikki said something to you?" She waited for a second for Draya to respond, but seeing the look on Draya's face, she rolled her eyes and immediately began her anti-Nikki rant. "I don't even know why I asked. Nikki Reed, the ex-stripper with a heart of ice who sticks up her nose, which I'm sure by now has been perfectly contorted by an expensive plastic surgeon, down upon anyone who doesn't possess the last name 'Newman.' Well, I tell you what Draya, I'm not going to allow her to treat my granddaughter like the hired help."

"You're overreacting..."

"Am I? Because I've seen this happen quite a few times, and NO, I've never been a big Nikki fan, however she hasn't seen the wrath of Lorie Brooks until she's messed with my family, including my absolutely breathtaking granddaughter."

"Oh gosh, will you just drop this?" Draya called out. "She thought I had the hots for Noah, she was mistaken, and-...I told her as much."

"No..." Lorie continued as she walked closer to Draya. "I won't allow you to do that. I won't allow you to back away from what's yours just to suit the likes of these arrogant hypocrites around here." she smiled proudly at her granddaughter, and then she reached out, gently pulling Draya's few idle strands of hair back behind her ear. "You're absolutely beautiful, and you deserve a man like Noah Newman." she spoke. "And you're going to get him." she finished.

SCENE FOUR

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Victor spoke.

Dru sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, Victor...my husband is at sort of a crossroads professionally. I mean, after the whole debacle at Newman, he went to Jabot and flourished there, and then he was so unceremoniously ousted from there in favor of the younger, inexperienced Abbott boy, so now we're back at square one."

"He doesn't have to be. I am prepared to offer Neil a substantial salary increase compared to his last tenure at Newman."

"But you see, that's where I think you all underestimate my husband. Neil isn't all about the money. In case you have allowed it to slip your mind, our family has been living very comfortably since before I even returned to town, thanks to Devon. And I think what would satisfy Neil now is to be able to walk into an office building, speak to his secretary, go into his own office, kick his feet up on the desk, and look around and have that feeling of...'this is all mine.'" her eyes lit up as she spoke to Victor, and then she continued. "You know, the same feeling you had after your first board meeting at Newman Enterprises."

"It WAS a very gratifying experience."

"Precisely why Neil will be respectfully declining your offer." Dru said. "Frankly, he's had enough of being second in command, and a guy with his experience...he should DEFINITELY be at the top."

Victor smirked at Dru and then he chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't just about Neil's wants, but some of your own?"

"My husband has been second in command long enough. It's time for him to put on his big boy pants, and step out there in the big leagues..."

"You mean-...with me." Victor added as he sat back in his chair to relax. He folded his arms, and then once again he chuckled.

"I know this may all seem a little odd to you, and you're probably thinking that this is an abrupt decision that I've swindled him into considering, but Victor...you know as well as I that Neil is a very calculating man. We've counted up the costs many time over and-" she hesitated, and after clearing her throat, she smiled. "He's prepared to go from being your handyman, to your biggest competition." she smiled, and then grabbing her purse, she opened it and placed two one-hundred dollar bills down onto it. "And I'll personally be standing right by his side, in full support." she added, before standing up from the table. "Now if you'd excuse me..." she smiled politely and then confidently she glided back across the room, up the stairs, and out of the Colonnade Room.

Victor sat alone at the table, and as if the evening couldn't be any more of a bust, he looked up at the doorway, just in time to see Victoria walking in dressed in a beautiful gown, with Billy standing next to her. With a grimace, Victor shook his head, and then quickly stood from the table and exited without either of them noticing him.


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE ONE

Nikki's eyes opened to the sound of a light knock at her door. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this were a dream, but hearing the knock again, she sat up in the bed. Slightly yawning, she looked over at the door, and then at the empty spot in the bed where Victor was supposed to have been. It was yet another morning he'd managed to sneak out of bed. He hadn't been himself since Adam's siege of Newman Enterprises, and she knew that it was time for him to snap out of his depression.

The final knock at the door snapped Nikki from her train of thought, and straightening her hair quickly, she called out "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Miguel, who walked in slowly, carrying a tray of breakfast. Nikki's face filled with surprised delight, and as he placed the tray down in front of her, he stepped back with a slight smile. "I hope you enjoy, Mrs. Newman."

"Why, what is all of this?" she questioned aloud, before taking the small note card that was propped up on the tray and opening it. She sighed, and then read aloud, "To my darling Nikki, here's my appreciation for you being my wife. Meet me tonight, 6pm, at the Colonnade Room. Wear something nice."

Slightly confused, she placed the card back on the tray, and after popping a strawberry into her mouth, she grabbed the single rose that lay across her plate and sniffed it. "Wow." She had hardly noticed that Miguel had left the room, and seconds later, he returned, this time carrying a large box, labeled Fenmore's Boutique. He placed it on the bed next to her, and then opened it.

"Also from Mr. Newman." he spoke.

Nikki looked over into the box, and then getting up from the bed, she pulled out a beautiful beige sequined evening gown. Her mouth dropped open immediately, and she glanced at Miguel. "VICTOR did this?" she whispered in astonishment. Before he had time to answer, she covered her mouth, and then gazing off into the distance, she slightly smiled. "I think my husband's coming back to himself." she whispered. "Welcome back, Victor."

SCENE TWO

"Welcome back, Mr. Newman" the doorman greeted Victor as he walked into the lobby of Newman Enterprises.

With a polite, but almost intimidating focus, Victor nodded, but continued straight ahead to the elevators.

"Mr. Newman, I must say I am so excited to see you here. It's been quite a bit of chaos around here since your son-"

"I appreciate your candor, my boy...but I really do not have time to discuss my son right now." Victor spoke as he glanced over at the intern who stood nearly trembling in the presence of the almighty Victor Newman. "Perhaps we could discuss things at a more appropriate time."

His bright eyes twinkled, hearing Victor's voice, and he nodded aggressively. "Sure. I'd-...I'd really love that opportunity, sir-"

The elevator doors opened, and Victor's eyes remained straight as he stepped onto the elevator, barely noticing his own daughter who stood inside, carrying her briefcase. Victoria noticed that familiar fire of defense and revenge in her father's eyes, and she flashed a quick smile.

"Well it's about damn time." she whispered to her father, before stepping off of the elevator, just as the doors closed.

Hearing Victoria's words, Victor's stern face slowly softened as a devilish smirk creased his face.

SCENE THREE

"Mom, I'm really not understanding why this meeting had to be here RIGHT now. I mean it's like the worst possible time of the morning for me. I'm not a morning person at all and you know that." Summer sipped her cappuccino and then shrugged her shoulders. "Not to mention we start filming in an hour or so."

Phyllis looked at her daughter, and then she sighed. "Well sweetheart, that's why I wanted to meet with you. BEFORE the filming."

Frowning, Summer looked at her mother curiously.

"Well,...Jack called me into a meeting yesterday." Uncomfortably, Phyllis shifted in her seat. "He shared some things with me that I didn't necessarily want to hear, concerning you and your professionalism on the GBJ project."

Summer chuckled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she questioned. "I can only imagine the kind of crap he's been told about me."

"And none of it's true, right?" Phyllis responded quickly. She cut her eye at Summer, and then leaned in closer to her, lowering her voice. "You aren't, you know...being this character that you portray on the show behind the scenes, are ya?"

Summer laughed. "Character, mom? The GBJ project is a reality series...I'm hardly playing a character. What I am doing is not allowing people to walk over me anymore. I've tried it, didn't like it that much, and I've had enough of it. Besides, I'd like to think I'm fairly likable. I mean, there are entire fan pages out there dedicated to me, so-"

"I think you're missing the point, sweetie." Phyllis interrupted. "This isn't about how the viewers see you...this is about how those in CHARGE of this project see you. And I'm not exactly convinced that they are as pleased with your performance behind the scenes as you or your 'fans' are."

"People in charge?" Summer repeated as she rolled her eyes. "And let me just take one guess as to who that is...KYLE." she finished before folding her arms.

SCENE TWO

**Newman Enterprises, Adam Newman's office**

Adam stood at the window, overlooking Genoa City, and he flashed an accomplished smile. He'd succeeded. After the months of non-stop upheaval, bad press, and dipping sales, Newman Enterprises had rebounded, and it was all thanks to him. His leadership had taken Newman Enterprises to new heights, and for the first time in his life, it wasn't thanks to Victor Newman.

"I wouldn't break out the champagne and streamers just yet." Leslie spoke from the doorway.

Adam turned around to see her in her black business suit and pumps, and he chuckled. "And to what do I owe THIS pleasure? Am I being sued for some dastardly crime I've committed, or is this a pleasurable visit?"

Leslie shrugged. "Well THAT depends, Mr. Newman." she responded quickly as she walked in closer to him.

Adam gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, and slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. "I think I like the pleasure visits better."

Slightly blushing, she looked at him and then sighed. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but uhh...I'm pretty sure this news I have isn't going to be pleasurable for you, or me either for that matter."

Adam stared at her for a moment, frowning, and then he backed away slowly, and turned to walk back over to his desk. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Your father." Leslie answered quickly. "He was seen OUT last night, with Drucilla Winters. He wasn't exactly the depressed, disheveled, unshaven shell of a man that you'd seen when you had him thrown out of here a few weeks ago."

In disbelief, Adam chuckled. "Yeah, right. I just asked Noah about the old man this morning, and he said Victor had been locked up in his room yesterday. The poor geezer didn't even bother to come down for their family gathering."

Shrugging, Leslie stepped forward and threw up her hands. "Well, I'm just telling you what the word on the street is, and-..if I were you, I'd definitely keep both of my eyes open."

"But-"

"A very good idea indeed, Leslie." Victor spoke from the doorway.

Both Leslie and Adam's eyes met Victor, who stood still, with his hands in his pocket.

"Daddy's home." He murmured intensely.

SCENE ONE

**Newman Ranch*

As Nikki sat at her piano, playing softly, her mind slowly began to drift back to the first dance she'd shared with Victor at their wedding reception. She could never forget the way he'd looked into her eyes, and she saw the gentle soul of the man who had instilled fear into the hearts of so many. But with her, he was careful, restrained, gentle, and kind, at least in the beginning. As she continued to play, her mind then began to drift off to several of their arguments, including her running behind him on the beach in Mexico, begging for his forgiveness. The words that'd escaped his lips, "I wish it were you laying on that slab instead of Sabrina" echoed through her mind, and she closed her eyes after hitting the wrong key on the piano. She paused for a moment, forcing those horrible thoughts out of her mind, and just as she was about to play again, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Miguel." she called out as she stood from the piano and walked over to the door. She opened it, and seeing Chelsea standing before her, she half-smiled. "Oh...Chelsea...what a-...a surprise."

Chelsea sheepishly shrugged. "Yeah, I was kinda in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in."

Nikki eyed her. "In the neighborhood, huh..." she repeated, before widening the door. "Come in."

With a hopeful smile, Chelsea entered the ranch. "I hope I'm not interrupting. I just-...-

"No, no of course not. I was just playing a little, clearing my head." Nikki smiled politely. "Can I offer you some tea, or-"

"I'm fine." Chelsea answered as she sat on the couch. Nikki sat next to her, and for a few awkward moments, there was complete silence, except the ticking and tocking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room. Nikki, feeling the discomfort that'd settled into the room, leaned forward, grabbing her cup of tea from earlier, and refreshed it. "You sure I can't get you any tea, or water, or-"

"No, Nikki I'm fine." Chelsea responded, before finally turning to face her. "You know what, I guess I should just come out with why I'm really here."

With a knowing smile, Nikki sat her cup back down on the saucer and folded her arms. "Do tell, dear."

"As a woman who's been married quite a bit through the years-" seeing the look on Nikki's she reached out and touched her shoulder. "No offense or anything."

"Very little taken." Nikki replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Nikki, I really wanna know...how do you know when your husband is cheating?" she questioned.

SCENE THREE

"Wow, I at least thought it'd be a solid 48 hours before they all collectively threw me under the bus." Summer called out.

"Oh stop it." looking her daughter in the eye, Phyllis looked around for a second to make sure no one was listening. "I asked you a simple question...you ARE on your best behavior when those cameras aren't on, aren't you Summer?"

"What am I, 16 years old again?" Summer questioned. "That was supposed to be the whole appeal of this new Glow By Jabot era...we aren't featuring children anymore. We're all of legal age, all with our own careers, our own places, and-...we have the FREEDOM to do whatever we'd like."

Silently, Phyllis just studied her daughter's words.

"And besides, you're a strong woman, mom. And if it's one thing you've taught me, it's to NEVER let anyone walk over me. And yeah, I had to learn it the hard way, but after my husband was murdered, my aunt had an AFFAIR with my husband, and losing Kyle, I figured 'what the hell'...I mean, nice girls always finish last too, right?" she briefly smiled, but seeing the stern look on her mother's face, that smile slowly diminished. "Oh great...it's lecture time."

"No, absolutely no lecture." Phyllis said throwing up her hands. "I'm just gonna throw this out there in the hopes that you catch it. Jack is being gracious right now because of his relationship with you. But you have to remember, this is KYLE'S brain child...not Jack's, not mine, and not yours, so if KYLE sees fit to let you go,-"

"Kyle isn't going to do that." Summer interrupted. "Mom, I don't care about whatever this is that he has going on with Emma at the moment, Kyle Abbott is still in love with me."

"Yeah, well love's got this funny habit of hurting people." Phyllis warned. "Especially when it's not quite as mutual as we'd like for it to be. Take it from someone who knows. hello...Danny Romalotti anybody?"

"Look, i'm not trying to be this bitch of the show in front of or behind the cameras." Summer reassured. "I just know what I want, and I go after it. That's what a powerful woman does, right?"

Phyllis shook her head in disagreement. "A powerful woman knows what battles to fight, and what battles to let go of. And honey, I know you're still reeling from Austin's death, and the whole twisted story with he and Abby, but-...I really want you to come to terms with it so that you can move on with your life."

Summer laughed. "Move on? Mom, I totally think going after Kyle and starring in the top rated television show in our target demographic is inclusive of me 'moving on', wouldn't you say?"

"No...no sweetheart I wouldn't say that. You have to come to terms with your loss before you can actually heal."

"Wait... I think I'm mistaken. I had a breakfast meeting with my MOM, Phyllis Summers, not Dr. Phil." Summer attempted to stand up from the table, but smiling she sat back down. "Relax mom, I'm totally under control."

"Yeah, I hope so." Phyllis replied. "Because if you continue doing WHATEVER it is that's pissing Kyle off, your ass is gonna be out of there before you can even utter the words 'recast'." Phyllis spoke sternly.

SCENE ONE

"Wow...well if it isn't Daddy Dearest standing in the doorway of my office." Adam spoke as he spun around in his chair behind his desk. "And WITHOUT his trusty walking cane to boot."

Victor smiled. "I pray you haven't gotten too comfortable in that leather seat."

"Uhh, daddy this isn't gonna turn out to be one of those scenes where you take this chair and throw it dramatically out of a window, is it? Because I mean...we could afford to replace it, but that's a little indulgent, wouldn't you say?" Adam smirked and then stood up. "But then again, Victor Newman is definitely indulgent, if not slightly narcissistic in his approach, a quality I've grown quite fond of these past few months."

Victor looked around his office, and seeing the photo of Adam above the fireplace, he chuckled. "I pity the poor maintenance man who will have to grab my photo from the basement and rehang it."

"Ahh that won't be necessary." Adam responded.

Quickly, Leslie stepped forward. "Well, I should definitely get back to my office before Michael and Christine begin looking for me." she headed toward the door, and looking back and forth between Victor and Adam, she nodded her head. "Good day, gentlemen."

As she closed the door behind herself, Victor looked at his son. "As beautiful as she is, you'd better hope she can sprout wings and give out miracles because that is exactly what you're going to need when I am done with you."

"Ahhh...cue the music." Adam responded. "You see, if this were 30, 20...hell, even FIVE years ago, I'd be a bit intimidated, but alas...here we are. Shall we do a bit of inventory, father? I am Adam Newman, OWNER and CEO of Newman Enterprises, which means I am completely running the show around here, much to your daughter's dismay of course, but after a few stern acts of discipline, she learned her place, which is beneath me. And then there's your grandson Noah, who by all intents and purposes, has led one of our more successful recent campaigns with the Mr. GQ men's fragrance. And who could forget that relaunch of Brash &amp; Sassy and that brilliant idea of mine to release both products together, as a HIS and HERS package? You see Dad, that is leadership that Newman Enterprises hasn't seen in well over a decade. But then again,-" he chuckled. "Sometimes when you're doing something for this long, and at YOUR age, you can kind of get burned out, right?"

Victor stood silently, listening to his son with a quaint smile on his face.

"I know you managed to pull yourself out of that bed this morning, out of all of the misery and manic depression you've had going for yourself for the past what...five or six MONTHS, and you thought you'd shower, shave, put on a suit, and come here to threaten your black sheep son, but unfortunately I'm fresh out of cares to give on what you have to say. You'll have to come back another day when I've restocked."

"Brilliant speech, my boy." Victor said as he began to applaud slowly. But stepping up closer to his son's desk where Adam sat, he lowered his hands and then replaced them in his pocket. "Look at you, Adam Wilson, the brilliant grad student who managed to get an education at the finest schools, funded by ME, and make something of himself without even using the Newman name. Look how you've regressed, coming to town looking for validation from daddy, hoping to get the attention of your siblings who want nothing to do with you. Your one accomplishment in life has been to steal your father's company, almost tank it, and then hire my daughter and grandson to stabilize the mess that YOU created. And yet you stand there with that silly disgusting smutty smirk on your face, gazing down at me like a sick puppy who needs to be put out of its misery, trying to gloat. You're Adam Wilson, boy. You're not a Newman and you never have been. No matter how many burning buildings you run into, how many bullets you take, or how many grandchildren you force on me. You'll ALWAYS be the outcast. The MISTAKE that your mother and I made."

"You watch your mouth about my mother." Adam interjected, jumping up from his desk.

"Careful my boy...your feelings are beginning to show." Victor responded, before walking around the desk, and over to the door. "I'll be back, and next time, it'll be to cart your ass out onto the streets, where you belong."

With that, he turned and headed out of his office, leaving Adam alone.

Adam sat, his heart racing, his hands trembling, and with Victor's voice bombarding his mind, he once again stood from his desk, balling his fists. In a fit of rage, he brushed his arm along the desk, sending his laptop and several other items crashing down onto the floor. Angrily, he took the glass scotch and vodka bottles, throwing them across the room, as he yelled to the top of his lungs.

Quickly, Victoria rushed in, and seeing the commotion, she hesitated for a moment, and then turning her back, she headed back out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. A victorious grin filled her face as she turned and headed back down the hallway toward her office.

Inside his office, Adam dropped to his knees in front of his desk, and bending over, placing his hands on the ground and his face in his hands, he began to let go of his emotions, turning from pure anger to deep sorrow.

SCENE TWO

"Cheating?" Nikki repeated, slightly intrigued. "I'm not sure I'm following you."

Chelsea hesitated, and then with a brief sigh she plastered a smile onto her face. "Well, you know how paranoid we can be sometimes as women." she attempted with a nervous laugh. She cleared her throat and then continued. "I have a friend, who is married, and-...well she's been noticing small things as of late, you know, like long business meetings late into the night, and different fragrances on his clothes, and-...the lovemaking is-...well, it's different to say the least."

With a side-eye, Nikki nodded. "And this 'friend' of yours thinks her husband is being unfaithful..." she stood from the couch, and walked over to pour herself a glass of water. "Well Chelsea, that's kind of a sticky situation. I can't really speak for what your friend's husband may be doing. Some men are cheats, and some men's mistresses are their office. I'm more familiar with the latter." she turned to see the look of disappointment in Chelsea's face, and then she continued. "But, I mean take YOURSELF for example. You obviously have the ideal relationship with your husband Adam, and even though the two of you seem to work really well together, I'm sure if you EVER suspected him of cheating, you'd do what you had to do to get concrete proof, wouldn't you?" she eyed Chelsea.

Chelsea slightly perked, but remembering her facade, she sunk back down a little. "Well yeah, but-"

"No but's." Nikki interrupted. "Tell your friend to do exactly what you'd do in this situation, and even what I'd do as Victor's wife. If we suspected our husbands of being unfaithful, especially after all we are forced to deal with involving them, we'd keep a special lookout for things that seem inappropriate. Even if we had to hire a private investigator, right?"

Nikki eyed Chelsea, who nodded her head reluctantly.

"Well then, that's your answer." Nikki responded with a smile. "I'd tell your friend to be calm, cool, and not to even worry about it. If she does what she's supposed to, she'll find out the truth much quicker than she'd anticipated."

Chelsea's reluctance gave way to a smile, and feeling a load be lifted, she stood from the couch. "You're right Nikki." she replied.

"I know I am." Nikki finished with a quaint smile.


End file.
